The Power of Love
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Bulma and Chi Chi are kidnapped by Vegeta and are both sent to his planet. Bulma is Vegeta's personal slave. What will happen to the two? Will they fall for each other or not? Will Vegeta's pride stop him from admitting that he loves her? *COMPLETE*
1. The Breakup

Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a fic! So, please go easy on me! =P Please R/R so I know what you think! Thanks!! 

Words in _italic _are thoughts!

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 1/The Breakup

"Umm…..Yamcha?" "Yeah Bulma. What's on your mind?" Yamcha asked with a confused look on his face. Bulma took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

~Flashback~

How am I going to tell Yamcha that I don't love him anymore. Oh well, here goes. Bulma headed towards the phone. **_Ring Ring Ring. _**

"Hey, Yamcha here!" "Who's this?" "Hi Yamcha, it's me Bulma. I was wondering if we could meet?" "Huh, umm…yeah sure, ok. See ya in Capsule Corp. Great, bye Yamcha!"

~End of Flashback~

"Yamcha, we've been together for a very long time and you know that I've loved you during those times, but as our relationship grew longer, I lost that love that I've had for you all those years ago. I'm sorry," Bulma said with tears dwelling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Bulma. I was thinking the same thing too. I'm sorry, we shouldn't be together anymore. Goodbye Bulma." Yamcha stood up from where he was sitting and walked out the door. Bulma watched him as he flew away into the dark bluish sky under the beautiful sparkling stars of the night and suddenly, something came up in her mind. 

__

Wait a minute! Did I miss something here? Wasn't I suppose to dump him? Why did he dump me? Oh, that big jerk. He's gonna pay.

Bulma ran back inside her house and called her very best friend Chi-Chi. 

"Hello?" "Who's this?" "May I speak to Chi-Chi?" "Oh yeah, sure." "You must be Bulma. I'm the Ox-King, Chi-Chi's father. I've heard so much about you after I came home from South City," Ox-King said with lots of joy in his voice. "Dad, is that Bulma?" "Why yes Chi-Chi!" "Here you go sweetie. I'm just going to eat dinner." "Alright dad!"

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Well, it's about Yamcha. Chi-Chi could you come over? I'll tell you what happened if you come. Bulma made her voice sound convincing hoping that Chi-Chi would say yes. "Well, ok, I'll be there in, let's say, 20 minutes," Chi-Chi said with a little bit of sadness in her voice because she knew that if it had to do with Yamcha, she was sure Bulma was crying, but when she arrived, surprisingly, Bulma wasn't crying, instead she looked pissed. "Bulma what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked sounding a bit scared because Bulma looked like she could kill anyone right then and there.

"Well, that jerk Yamcha, just dumped me when I was suppose to dump him. I swear, if I get my hands on him, I'm going to kick him really hard in his you know what," she said this with rage in her eyes.

"Prince Vegeta, we've just landed on Planet Earth," a female computer voice said. "Good, very good. Kakarrot, Radditz, Nappa, it's time to have some fun with these weak earthlings." Vegeta ordered with a great big smirk on his face. "Yes, sire!" the three saiyans said together. "Kakarrot, since you're one of my loyal warrior, you shall accompany me!" "Yes, sire!" "Good."

Bulma and Chi-Chi were sipping tea from their mugs when they suddenly heard a loud crash followed by a big shake from the ground coming from outside of the house. 

"What was that?" Bulma asked trying to get up after falling from that big shake. "An earthquake maybe?" "Wait, Bulma, That's probably Yamcha, he probably blasted one of your things out there. Bulma this is the right time to get mad at him. Go!" Chi-Chi said smiling. "You're right, I'm going in for the kill," Bulma said putting a big grin on her face.

Vegeta stepped out of his spaceship and looked at the big house in front of him with the words Capsule Corp. in it. The sky was dark, but yet it looked really calm. Vegeta couldn't really see anything due to the darkness of the night. He heard some loud footsteps coming towards him and decided to turn on his scouter to see what was coming.

"How dare you enter my property making a big lousy entrance, you, you no excuse of a bastard. Take this!" Bulma hit Vegeta right in the balls as hard as she could. "That's what you get, you bastard jerk."

"How dare you kick me like that?" Vegeta yelled getting red with anger. Even though he really didn't get hurt he was pissed cause she just hit him just like that and disrespected him by calling him a bastard jerk. "How dare you disrespect a Saiyan Prince! You shall pay for your crime. Kakarrot, Radditz, Nappa, come here this instant, there's an earthling here that needs to be annihilated."

"Prince? Wait, Yamcha?" Bulma looked up and saw a guy that was a little bit taller than her with black spiky hair and lots of fury in his dark black eyes. Though she couldn't really see his face cause it was too dark, she knew he looked very piss at the moment. "That's Prince Vegeta to you." Vegeta said smirking." "Oops!!"

Bulma ran back into her house scared out of her wits. _I am so going to be dead by that short dude with weird hair._

________________________________________________________________________

What will happen next? Vegeta sees Bulma!!! What do you think he'll do to her after that incident?

Please review and I will continue the story. R/R

I got the second chapter already, I just need people to review!

A/n: I know how much Vegeta says "dimension!" =)

Guess what? I didn't make Yamcha a cheating bastard. Aren't I nice? I'm not even a Yamcha fan!!! I just wanted him to be the good guy he is, at times! =P


	2. Back to Planet Vegeta with Two Earthling...

Since you guys were kind enough to review, I decided to put up the second chapter! Hope 

you like it!! Don't forget to R/R!! =)

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 2/Back to Planet Vegeta with Two Earthlings?!

__

Who was that woman? Well, whoever that was, she shall pay, painfully.

Nappa, Radditz, and Kakarrot came running out of the spaceship. "What happened Prince Vegeta?" "Well, a blasted earthling just hit me in the balls." Vegeta said sounding very angry. Wh…what? Hahahahahahahaha! Stop laughing Nappa, before I send you to the next dimension. "Sorry, Prince Vegeta. So, what are we going to do?" "We are going to go after her you imbecile," Vegeta said sounding irritated.

Yes, that woman will pay. No one does that without being sent to the next dimension. Strange, I didn't think she will do that. That's pretty amazing. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even know how that blasted woman looks like. I bet she's ugly. "Hmph, pathetic." "What was that, Vegeta? "Nothing of your concern Kakarrot." "Well, ok, if you say so."

"Bulma, tell me, what happened? Did you do it?" Chi-Chi asked with an excited tone in her voice. "Well, did you?" "Yeah, I did, but not on Yamcha," Bulma said nervously. 

"What? Then who did you do it too?" "To this short dude that gave me a death glare after I had hit him really hard. Chi-Chi, I think you should go home before you get involved in this and I don't want you to get hurt." "But, Bulma!" Bulma left the room leaving a speechless Chi-Chi.

Just then, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz entered the house. "Tell me, who in this blasted house kicked me."

While walking to her room, Bulma heard voices downstairs, so she decided to check it out.

"Tell me you earthling if you don't want to get blasted." Kakarrot finally entered the room and was stunned by the beautiful long black-haired girl in front of him. _Wow! _

"Well, who did it?"

"I did!" Bulma said standing face to face with Vegeta, looking at him deeply. Vegeta stared back with awe.

__

Wow, she's more beautiful than I thought. Her long beautiful aqua hair looks so soft. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean, filled with lots of emotions. Every curved of her body was perfect. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his life.

"What are you staring at?" Bulma said with a harsh tone in her voice. "Something very hideous!" Vegeta said smirking. "Look who's talking," Bulma answered back. "Hmph. Kakarrot, take that trembling friend of hers." "Yes, sire." "You, you will come with me to my planet, Planet Vegeta!!" 

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her to his ship followed by Kakarrot and Chi-Chi and the other 2 saiyans. Vegeta punched in the coordinates to his planet and blasted it off leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi speechless.

________________________________________________________________________

What is Vegeta's plan for Bulma and Chi-Chi? 

Find out on the next chapter!!

Sorry so short! The next chapter will be longer I swear.

What do you think of Chapter 2? Please review for me to continue or I'll blast you to the next dimension!!! Just kidding! =P


	3. Who's Personal Slave?!

Here's Chapter 3!!! It is pretty long! Thanks for reviewing last time! =P

Please R/R!!! =)

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 3/Who's Personal Slave?!

"Let go of me," Bulma yelled getting really angry. "Fine," Vegeta replied tossing Bulma halfway across the room and into Raditz. 

"Bulma, are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked sounding sad and angry at the same time. She ran to her friend and push Raditz away from her.

"Nappa, take these two pathetic earthlings to the cells," Vegeta ordered looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Yes, sire!" Nappa took both Bulma and Chi-Chi by their wrist and tossed them both in the cells at the far end of the spaceship.

"Vegeta, what are you going to do to them?" Since Kakarrot was one of Vegeta's loyal warrior and only good friend, he addresses him as Vegeta and only if he takes orders he would say sire.

"I will probably blast that woman with long black hair to the next dimension and keep the other blue-haired woman as my personal slave," Vegeta replied looking out at the spaceship window. "No, don't kill her friend!" Kakarrot almost screamed. "Give me one good reason why I can't kill that earthling," Vegeta replied raising and eyebrow. "Be..be..because I want to make her my personal slave," Kakarrot answered hoping he would agree. "Fine, do whatever you want with her, I'll just be in my room."

Vegeta headed to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He lied down on his "royal" bed and started to think.

__

How can someone so weak be so beautiful. Though she has an annoying mouth. Am I possibly attracted to her? No, I won't let myself be attracted to her. **Sigh_. _**I'll just think about this later. **Yawn.** "I need to sleep." Vegeta then drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Bulma, what do you think they'll do to us?" Chi-Chi asked stretching her arms. "I don't really know Chi-Chi."

__

Hmm…, that guy with black spiky hair looks so good, if only he wasn't a selfish, arrogant, cold hearted bastard, I might fall in love with him. Damn! What are you thinking Bulma?

"What's on your mind Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Bulma who was in deep thought. "What? Huh? Oh nothing."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Kakarrot. "Hi! I came here to tell you what we are going to do to you, but before I tell you that, we need to introduce each other. I'm Kakarrot, a saiyan from Planet Vegeta. What are your names?" Kakarrot said smiling.

Bizarre, this guy is so nice I can't believe he's one of them cold hearted saiyans. Gosh, he is so attractive. Look at his smile and his face, he looks so innocent, gentle, and peaceful. His hair is spiky as well. Now, I believe in love at first sight. Chi-Chi thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi said shaking Kakarrot's hand, "and this is my friend Bulma."

__

Wow, she's adorable. Kakarrot said to himself still shaking Chi-Chi's hand and staring at her. 

"Were you the guy I saw earlier back at the house?" Chi-Chi asked letting go of Kakarrot's hand. "Yes, now for your jobs, Chi-Chi, you will be my personal slave." "Your what? I am nobody's slave." Chi-Chi said looking very furious. "Well, it's your choice. If you come with me, I won't really make you my slave, but if you don't then my comrades are going to kill you and I don't want that to happen." Kakarrot replied looking up at the ceiling. "Fine, I guess, that's alright with me. What about my friend Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Bulma who was just watching them from a corner. "Well, she'll be with the prince, Prince Vegeta." Suddenly, Bulma jumped out of her little spot and said "What?! I'm who's personal slave?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what the prince said," Kakarrot answered still looking at Chi-Chi. This made Chi-Chi really blush.

Damn, why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? I'm young, beautiful, and rich, not to mention a genius, but this is all going to change because of some arrogant saiyan that wants me to become his personal slave. This sucks!

"You start your jobs, as soon as we land on Planet Vegeta," Kakarrot said looking at Chi-Chi one last time before shutting the cell door.

"We can't be slaves!! Chi-Chi we need to escape." Bulma uttered looking at her friend. "Earth to Bulma, we can't do anything, they are strong and were not, we might not even make it out alive if we try to escape and plus were on a spaceship, if we try to escape will die out in space. We'll just have to live with it," Chi-Chi answered with a sigh. "Easy for you to say because I know that you know, that you like Kakarrot and it's alright for you to become his personal slave, but me I'm stuck with Vegeta, I mean Prince Vegeta," Bulma said sarcastically.

"We have landed on Planet Vegeta, my prince," the female computer voice earlier said. 

Vegeta woke up after hearing the computer voice. **Yawn. **"Finally, I wonder what my father did to the empire while I was gone. That's right, I must pick up that woman. Hahaha! My personal slave." Vegeta changed into his warrior suit and walked out of his room.

The door to Bulma and Chi-Chi's cell opened once again and Kakarrot came in.

"Come on Chi-Chi, we've just landed on Planet Vegeta." Kakarrot said taking her hand. "Wait, Kakarrot, what about Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked looking at her best friend. "Don't worry, Vegeta will pick her up soon." Kakarrot said grinning.

"Don't worry about me Chi-Chi, I'll be fine." Bulma said looking at her best friend. "Oh alright! Come on Kakarrot." 

Kakarrot took Chi-Chi's hand and led her outside the cell room.

Chi-Chi's so lucky, she gets a good guy!" Bulma said with a sigh. "You mean saiyan." Bulma looked up and saw a dark shadowy person with spiky hair. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered to herself, but Vegeta's sensitive hearing heard her. "That's Prince Vegeta to you." "Well, sorry your highness," Bulma answered sarcastically.

__

The woman species, such an enigma! Vegeta thought to himself. 

"Come with me!" "Why yes, your majesty!" Bulma answered sarcastically again.

"You better start respecting me before I kill you right this instant," Vegeta yelled angrily. "Now come with me!"

Vegeta grabbed her wrist, but didn't tightened his grip because he didn't want to hurt her and dragged her all the way outside of the ship.

"Prince Vegeta, Prince Vegeta! I'm glad you're back, we've been eager to contact you sire!" Kakarrot's father, Bardock said loudly.

"Why were you so eager to contact me?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your father, King Vegeta, is dead!" Bardock said sounding sad, nervous, and scared at the same time.

________________________________________________________________________

What do you think happened to King Vegeta?

Read the next chapter to find out!

Please review!!!!! Thanks =P

I'm still working on the next chapters so please forgive me if I don't update soon!!

=) A/N: Somewhere in the next chapters, I will finally change Goku's saiyan name, Kakarrot into his earthling name, Goku. 

Don't forget to review! =P


	4. How Did King Vegeta Die?

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! Well, here's chapter 4! Please R/R!! =)

Hope you like this chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Ch.4/How did King Vegeta die?!

"What?" Vegeta yelled making Bulma cover her ears.

"I'm sorry sire!" Bardock said.

"Do you know who is responsible for this?" Vegeta asked looking really mad.

"We don't know yet Prince Vegeta, but this is what our warriors have discovered. They said that during your expedition to Earth, King Vegeta decided to go to Planet Orion because they have been asking him to go there sometime now. We still don't know why they wanted to see him. King Vegeta also brought three saiyans from the elite warriors to accompany him. The next thing we know is that Planet Orion was blown into bits. There were no survivors. Our scientists, like myself think that the cause of the explosion was lots of asteroids colliding in it. It sounds right because there are thousands of asteroids surrounding the planet, but we're not yet sure if that is the real reason. Oh, and sire, we found this in the King's room," Bardock said giving Vegeta an envelope.

Vegeta grabbed the envelope without a word and took Bulma's wrist again and dragged her to his castle and into a room.

"Woman, this is your room, if you need anything call for Elaina, otherwise report to my room tomorrow at 6:30 A.M."

Before Vegeta left the room, Bulma shouted, "Where's your room?" "Down the hall to your left." 

Umm….Prince Vegeta? I'm sorry about your father," Bulma said looking straight at him.

Vegeta just left the room with a hmph.

Bulma looked at the room she was staying in. "This room isn't so bad," she said to herself. The walls were covered with wallpaper and the floor had a marble covering in it. It was completely furnish with a big queen size bed.

__

I wonder how Chi-Chi's doing? Well, I better get some rest. I have to wake up early tomorrow.

Bulma lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She finally drifted off to sleeping after thinking about how her life is going to change forever all because of this incident. 

Vegeta entered his room and sat on his "royal" chair.

__

I can't believe father's gone. Killed by pathetic asteroids. That is just pathetic. If I know my father, he won't just simply die because of some asteroid. I mean he's way stronger than 1,000 asteroids combine or is he? Maybe he's more weaker than I thought. This is just to weird. 

"Oh yeah, I gotta read this letter that father left for me," Vegeta said looking at the envelope in his hand.

He slowly took out the letter inside the envelope and started to read it:

My Son,

If you are reading this, this means that I have passed on to the other world or dimension which you like to call it. I'm writing this letter because you have to do one task before becoming King of Vegeta. This has been the rule since our ancestors were still here. This one task is:

You have to find a mate and marry her within three months.

If you do not find a mate within three months, than a tournament will be held and whoever wins in that tournament, will become King of Vegeta, but my son, you won't be able to join this tournament. The only way for you to become King, is to find a mate and marry her within three months.

Good luck my son. I know you can do this. I want our family to stay as the royal family we are, was, and will be. 

Your Father,

King Vegeta

P.S. Beware of Frieza! The only way to defeat him is to become a legendary Super Saiyan! If you do not accomplish this, then our planet, Planet Vegeta will be doomed. I'm counting on you, my son!!! Defeat Frieza for the sake of our planet.

________________________________________________________________________

What is Vegeta going to do? Will he find a mate? Will he become a Super Saiyan? Will he 

defeat Frieza? Can he make it? 

Find out on the next chapter.

Please review! =) Thanks! =D


	5. Saiyan or Earthling?

Here's the next Chapter!!! 

Enjoy and don't forget to R/R!! =D

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 5/Saiyan or Earthling?

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just read!

__

A mate? Become a Super Saiyan? Defeat Frieza?

"Anything else father?" Vegeta shouted.

__

Where can I find a mate? Does it have to be a saiyan? Yes, it has to be a saiyan or else our royal family will be messed up! I must find a female saiyan! No, find an earthling, the woman! Saiyan! Woman! Saiyan! Woman!

Vegeta's pride made him want a saiyan, but his heart wants the woman, Bulma!

No, I'm going to find myself a saiyan!

Vegeta left his room. He passed by Bulma's room and decided to go in. Vegeta opened the door quietly so that Bulma wouldn't hear him. When he entered, he saw Bulma sleeping peacefully in the outfit she was wearing when they first saw each other back at Planet Earth.

She's beautiful! The letter never said what kind of mate I can have. Why not she just be my mate.

No, Vegeta you must find a female saiyan. Think about your family, your ancestors. Now, go out there and find your saiyan.

Vegeta left Bulma's room and headed outside. 

__

Wait, maybe I should do this tomorrow. It's late and I'm sleepy. Yeah, I'll do this tomorrow.

Vegeta walked back to his room and fell asleep.

"How do you like your room, Chi-Chi?" Kakarrot asked standing in front of her.

"It's fine! Thanks again for saving my life from being blasted," Chi-Chi replied smiling at him. "Why, did you do it?"

"Chi-Chi, I like you a lot. That's why I did it. I don't think I can take it if something happens to you."

"That's so sweet. Umm….Kakarrot?" 

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked staring at her.

"Can I give you an earthling name because Kakarrot sounds funny?" Chi-Chi looked at Kakarrot with eyes that will make any guy say yes.

"Well, ok, sure why not?" 

"Alright! let's see……, what about Goku?"

"Yeah, I love it! From now on, I'm Goku!" Goku said grinning.

Before Goku left the room. Chi-Chi gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Chi-Chi," Goku said smiling before shutting the door.

Chi-Chi went to her bed and fell asleep with Goku in her dreams!

~The Next Day~

It was 6:00 in the morning when Bulma woke up. She took a quick bath and changed into the clothes she found in her capsule that was located in her pocket.

She wore a blue tank top with a matching blouse and blue jeans. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and put on some light make-up, which she found in another capsule located in her other pocket.

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror one last time and headed to Vegeta's room.

She knocked the door, but no one answered.

"Hi, you must be Bulma, I'm Elaina, one of Prince Vegeta's servants. He's not in his room right now. He is off training in the training facility just down there, the room to the right."

Bulma followed Elaina's finger and saw the training facility.

"Thanks Elaina!" Bulma said glancing back at her.

"No prob!" Elaina went back to her room leaving Bulma alone in the hallway.

Bulma walked to where the training facility was and knocked at the door. Goku opened it.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku said with his usual cheery voice. 

"Hi, Kakarrot!" Bulma answered back smiling.

"Actually, it's Goku, Chi-Chi said Kakarrot sounded funny, so she gave me the name Goku."

"Ok, then hi Goku!"

"Kakarrot? Who is that blasted person that interrupted our training? Vegeta yelled looking at the door.

"It's Bulma," Goku said making way for Bulma to come in.

"Don't mind Vegeta, he's always like that He also said he wanted to call me Kakarrot not Goku because he said, cause he said so!" Goku whispered to Bulma. "I see!" Bulma whispered back.

Bulma looked at the training facility room and saw lots of equipments in it. She was surprised that the saiyans knew some technology.

Bulma then glanced at Vegeta who wasn't wearing a shirt and began to blush.

Vegeta just smirked and went over to her.

"I'm here like, you told me too! What do I do?" Bulma asked trying not to look at him.

"Well, you could start by getting Kakarrot and I food," Vegeta answered still smirking.

"What? Can't I do something else? Like build something useful to you?" Bulma answered still not looking at Vegeta.

"Are you sure you can make something useful?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I am Bulma Briefs, the richest and beautiful genius in the whole universe," Bulma replied, proud of herself for saying that.

"Well, if you are the genius that you say you are, then I want you to built a gravity machine for me to train in. And I want it done in 5 days or sooner," Vegeta said looking at her and then the outfit she was wearing.

__

Remember, saiyan mate not earthling! Vegeta said to himself.

"Fine, 5 days! But, I will be needing some tools."

"All the tools are in the storage room," Vegeta said pointing at the storage room.

Vegeta moved a little closer to Bulma and said, "Remember 5 days!"

This made Bulma blush even more than before.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma makes the gravity machine, but doesn't know that someone is watching her while she is doing it! What? Radditz and Nappa find females saiyans for Vegeta? Now Vegeta isn't sure if he wants a saiyan for a mate. What will happen? Find out on the next chapter!

A/N: Vegeta can't decide if he wants Bulma or a saiyan! Hehe 

Yup, Chi-Chi is fast with the guys! Lolz! =D 

Please review!!! Thanks =P 


	6. Meet Adel! A Female Saiyan for Prince Ve...

Here is the next chapter! It is pretty long! Please review! R/R! =D

Hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other last chapters! =P

A/N: What do you really think happened to King Vegeta? =P 

You'll find out soon!

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 6/ Meet Adel! A Female Saiyan for Prince Vegeta!

Before Vegeta walked out of the training facility, he told Bulma that she wasn't his personal slave anymore, instead she is his personal assistant.

Bulma could only smile back.

__

She is so beautiful! I just can't stand calling her a slave. Now I made her my assistant. Man, I've gone soft these past few days.

Vegeta headed to the huge dining room and sat down to eat. 

A gravity machine sure could help me reach Super Saiyan level! Vegeta thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was about to leave the room when Bulma called after him.

"Goku, how's Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Chi-Chi is fine. Actually, she's still sleeping right now. She said she wanted to see how you are doing, so I'll tell her to stop by sometime! Well, I'm going to eat my breakfast right now so, I'll see you later." Goku said walking out of the training facility.

I'm glad Chi-Chi is doing fine. She's the only thing I have left since we were brought to this planet. Bulma thought to herself. "Well, I better get started, I don't want to disappoint the prince."

Bulma headed toward the storage room and took some tools that she needed and headed back to the training room. (A/N: The storage room is in the training facility or room. There is a door that leads to it. Umm….yeah! Let's get back to the story!)

Since the training room was big, Bulma decided to build the gravity machine right in the center.

She took a piece of metal and started working on the machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two days, Bulma worked on the gravity machine day and night. While she was working, she didn't know that someone was watching her the whole time. It was Vegeta. Vegeta had been watching her everyday for the past two days.

__

Why am I watching this earthling? I should have been out training. What is going on with me? Vegeta thought to himself.

"What time is it? 2:56 A.M! No wonder why I'm so sleepy. Maybe, I should go to bed now," Bulma said trying not to close her eyes.

She turned around toward the exit door and ran her hand into something really sharp.

"Ouch!" Bulma screamed with tears in her eyes.

She looked at her hand and so a very deep cut with unstoppable blood coming out.

Vegeta didn't know what to do, so he ran toward Bulma and carried her all the way to the medical room.

He lied her down on the bed and washed her hand with water. Vegeta then put some healing medicine on her hand that made Bulma scream even louder.

"Hush, woman you're hurting my ears," Vegeta said covering her hand with a cloth.

"But it hurts so much," Bulma uttered trying hard not to cry so loud.

I can't bring her to the regeneration tank because it's just a small cut. She'll just have to stay here. Vegeta thought to himself.

"You can stay here for tonight. Your wound should be healed by tomorrow," Vegeta said walking out of the medical room.

__

Great, I just had to help her. What in this blasted mind of mine made me do that? Now she thinks I care for her. Do I? This earthling might be something more to me than just my assistant. Maybe, I like her more than I thought. Vegeta said to himself again.

Vegeta headed to his room and read the letter his father gave to him again. After reading it twice, he flipped the letter to it's other side and saw something that caught his attention.

**__**

My son, you must have a saiyan mate.

"What?" Vegeta said to himself. _What about the woman? I'm attracted to her! No, I won't be a disgrace to my family. I will find myself a saiyan mate. Bulma. _**Sigh. **Vegeta lied down on his bed and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the medical room, Bulma was thinking to herself. _Does Vegeta care for me? Am I attracted to him? He looks so good without a shirt. _Bulma giggled to herself forgetting about her cut. **Sigh. **"Vegeta."

"What was that?" someone from out of nowhere said.

Bulma looked at the door and saw Chi-Chi, "Chi-Chi!"

"Hey Bulma, I saw Vegeta carry you in here, so I thought I'd check you out. What happened to your hand?" Chi-Chi gasped looking at Bulma's hand.

"Oh I accidentally cut it, but thanks to Vegeta, it feels so much better." Bulma said with dreamy eyes.

"Wow, who would have guess, Vegeta helping you," Chi-Chi said staring at her friend. "You know what Bulma, I'll leave you alone in your thoughts okay? I'll see you sometime. Bye!" Chi-Chi said walking out the door.

"Bye Chi-Chi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Bulma woke up feeling a whole lot better. She stood up and went to her bedroom. She took a nice long bath and changed into a black tank top and a short white short. She went to the training room and continued her work on the gravity machine.

"Yes, I'm almost done. Just a few more stuff to add and I'm done with this machine! I can't believe I will finish in just three days. Bulma, you rule!" Bulma said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta walked out of his room and headed to the dining room.

He sat on his "royal" chair and waited for his breakfast to come. Instead of his breakfast coming, Nappa and Raditz came with a female saiyan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta said looking annoyed. 

"This is the female saiyan that Bardock said you have to marry. Your father left her for you incase you couldn't find anyone. To save time, Nappa and I decided to pick her up for you, so that you can be King really soon," Raditz said smiling.

"I'd like to present to you your future queen, Adel!" Nappa said presenting Adel to Vegeta.

__

Hmm….she is pretty, but the woman is prettier. Though I want the woman to be my queen, I have to accept her. I want to be a king soon.

Adel walked up to Vegeta and sat down beside him.

"Good morning, my prince. I can't wait to be your queen! Bardock told me that we could get married as soon as possible. So, why don't we get married in two weeks," Adel said looking at Vegeta straight in the eyes.

__

What about the woman? No, I have no other choice, I want to become King! I will accept her proposal. Vegeta thought to himself.

"Fine, we will get married in two weeks," Vegeta replied still thinking twice about Bulma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I'm done!" Bulma yelled. "Now to tell Vegeta!"

Bulma ran toward the dining room screaming, "Prince Vegeta!"

"What is it woman? What happened?" Vegeta said sounding a bit worried.

"I finished the gravity machine in three days. Isn't that great? Bulma yelled again. Raditz and Nappa had to cover their ears.

__

This woman sure is something! Hehe! Vegeta thought to himself.

Before Vegeta could say anything, Adel took Vegeta's hand and said, "That's really nice you pathetic earthling, now will you leave because can't you see that my prince and I are busy. That's right, I'm Adel, the one prince Vegeta is going to marry in two weeks. Now leave before I kill you." Adel said smiling.

Vegeta was so annoyed by Adel that he didn't noticed Bulma's pain. 

When he looked at her he felt like something just stab him in the heart. 

Tears started to dwell up in Bulma's eyes. She was pissed and really hurt at the moment. She couldn't believe the words that Adel just said to her. Bulma couldn't take the pain that she felt, so she ran back to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

________________________________________________________________________

What will Vegeta do? Find out on the next chapter! =D

A/N: I know, Vegeta's pride is too high! Poor Bulma! It gets better in the next chapters!

Please review!! =P


	7. Confrontations

Since you were so nice to review, I decided to put up Ch.7! =D

Please R/R!!! =D Review, Review, Review! =P 

Hope you like this chapter!

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 7/ Confrontation

__

Why am I crying? Why did I get hurt? I don't even love Vegeta. Maybe I do. Yes, that explains why I am feeling like this. "I love Vegeta!" Bulma cried to herself. _But he's getting married to Adel. Why is he getting married to Adel? I thought he cared for me. I thought he at least liked me. _Bulma began to cry again.

Vegeta was shocked at the scene. He was mad at Adel for hurting Bulma feelings. 

"Why did you do that?" Vegeta shouted at Adel.

"Well, she was bothering us, so I shooed her away," Adel said smiling at Vegeta. "Plus, she's just a pathetic earthling, she's nothing to us."

She's right. She's is just a pathetic earthling, but she's not a pathetic earthling to me, she's my Bulma. But, I want to be King. I'm must not be soft! I will continue the wedding. Vegeta said to himself.

"The wedding is still on, but if you do anything to hurt or harm Bulma, I will kill you myself!" Vegeta said leaving the dining room to train in his new gravity machine.

"Yes, Vegeta is finally going to be mine and I'm also going to be Queen of Vegeta. This is all too good." Adel said laughing evily. "I must start arranging the Saiyan Wedding Ceremony. Hahaha!" 

Bulma was still crying in her room. She was really hurt. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Who's there?" Bulma asked looking at the door. "Bulma, it's me Chi-Chi. Can I come in?" Chi-Chi replied worried about her friend. "Come in Chi-Chi."

"Bulma, tell me what happened?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Bulma's red puffy eyes. 

"Vegeta is getting married to Adel. Chi-Chi, it hurts so much be..be…because I love Vegeta and I don't even know why he wants to marry that saiyan." Bulma said still crying.

"Bulma, Goku told me that the only reason why Vegeta is marrying that saiyan is because he needs to find a saiyan mate within 3 months, or else he wouldn't be crown King. I'm really sorry Bulma, I know it hurts. Vegeta's pride is taking over his heart. I think he feels the same way you do too. Don't be too mad at him okay?" Chi-Chi said looking really sad for her friend.

"Whatever you say, I'm still really mad at him." Bulma said wiping away her tears. 

"Umm….Bulma, Goku and I are planning on getting married. I told him if we could get married on Earth and he said, "Sure, why not?" So, we are getting married in two weeks." Chi-Chi said changing the subject, so that Bulma would feel better.

"But Chi-Chi, that's when Vegeta and Adel is getting married," Bulma said looking at her friend.

"Bulma, you are invited to our wedding, Goku said that you are able to go back to Earth. If you come, then you might forget about Vegeta and lived back your normal life. Goku and I decided that we should live in Earth after the wedding. Everything will be back to normal! You will forget about Vegeta and I will live happily ever after with Goku," Chi-Chi said trying to make Bulma feel better.

"You know what Chi-Chi, you're right. I'll attend your wedding and forget all about Vegeta once we land on Earth." Bulma said sounding a bit more better.

"Then it's settled, you'll attend my wedding on Earth in two weeks and forget all about Vegeta." Chi-Chi said happy that her friend was feeling better now.

"Yeah! Now, I don't need to be embarrassed around Vegeta! Thanks Chi-Chi for making me feel better! Bulma said. "What are friends for?" Chi-Chi said smiling.

Vegeta examined his gravity machine. _This woman did a really good work. At this rate, I can turn into a super saiyan in no time._ Vegeta turned the gravity machine on and set it to 300 times earth's gravity. He watched as the room turned a bit red and decided to start training.

__

That Adel, if I don't need to find a mate then I would have blasted her to the next dimension for hurting Bulma. I wonder how Bulma is doing? I'm sorry Bulma, but I have to do this, for my family, though I'm getting really hurt. Vegeta was thinking to hard that he got hit by his own blast and got knocked down."I'm getting distracted too much, maybe I should check on Bulma," Vegeta walked out of the training facility and headed toward Bulma's room.

"So Chi-Chi, how did Goku ask you to marry him?" Bulma asked giggling.

"Well, actually, I am asked him to marry me," Chi-Chi answered blushing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Vegeta went in. "Bulma we need to talk, alone," Vegeta said looking at Chi-Chi trying to tell her to leave through his eyes.

Chi-Chi saw the look in his eyes and decided to leave them alone to talk.

"Bulma there's something you must know," Vegeta said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I know Vegeta, I know why you have to marry Adel," Bulma said trying hard not to look at his eyes because it would only hurt her more. "It's alright, I understand how much you want to be king of your planet."

"I was going to tell you that, but I wanted to say something else. Bulma, I'd like you since the day I first saw you and as much as it hurts me, I'm still going to get married with Adel. I'm sorry." Before Vegeta left the room he looked at Bulma in the eyes and gave her a long passionate kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

What will happen next? Someone is coming to Planet Vegeta? Who? (You will also find out the truth about King Vegeta's death!)

Find out on the next chapter! =D

Please Review!!!!! 

A/N: Sorry if it's not really that long.


	8. The Truth About King Vegeta's Death

Well guys, here is chapter 8! Please R/R!! =D 

You are going to like this one!

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 8/ The Truth About King Vegeta's Death!

Bulma watched as Vegeta left her room. That kiss he gave her was so warm and romantic that she was thinking twice about leaving Planet Vegeta, but then she thought about Vegeta getting married to Adel. _I don't think I'll be able to take that. Man, what a girl to do?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed and Adel was almost done arranging the Saiyan Wedding Ceremony. "Yes, you must make Prince Vegeta and I a saiyan warrior suit and make sure we match!" Adel told the designer for their outfit. "Hey attendant, did you give all of our guests their invitation?" Adel said sounding very demanding. "Yes ma'am," the attendant said sounding very scared of Adel.

Back in the training facility, Vegeta had been training intensively by increasing the gravity to 350 times earth's gravity. He was really determined to reach Super Saiyan level. _I must work harder than this, I can't reach Super Saiyan level at this rate. _Vegeta thought to himself heading toward the gravity simulator. He raised it to 370 times earth's gravity.

In Bulma's room, Bulma was busy helping Chi-Chi with her wedding ceremony. "Just one more week Chi-Chi and you're going to get married." Bulma said smiling at her friend. "Yup, and then I'll live in Earth with Goku and were going to have kids of our own. I can't wait," Chi-Chi replied dancing around dreamily. "So, how are you feeling about Vegeta's wedding?" Chi-Chi said looking concerned for her friend. "I'm fine Chi-Chi, but it's really hard. I'll probably forget about him when we go back to Earth. Speaking of Earth, I wonder if our parents are looking for us right now? It has been awhile," Bulma said looking at the castle garden out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Earth, the Ox-King was at Bulma's house talking to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. "Where are they?" Mr. Briefs said sounding sad and worried. "I told the police a week ago about what happened, but they said they still can't find them," the Ox-King said looking out the window. "All the clue we have is that crater outside of my house," Mr. Briefs said looking at the crater from inside of the house. "Do you think they were abducted by aliens?" Mrs. Briefs said looking out the window and up at the sky. The Ox-King and Mr. Briefs just said, "OOOOOOOkay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Planet Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I will finally be King of Vegeta, but I won't be able to be with Bulma. Why did that blasted letter say I have to have a saiyan mate. Should I even continue this wedding? But, if I don't then I won't be King. What's a man to do? Vegeta turned the gravity machine down back to 1g and walked out of the training room. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash from outside.

"What can that be?" Vegeta said running toward the main castle entrance.

"Did you feel that Bulma?" Chi-Chi said looking at a fallen Bulma. "Why do I always have to fall and you don't! Anyways, what do you think that was?" Bulma said standing up. "Let's go outside and find out!" Chi-Chi shouted running outside. Bulma followed her. 

When they reached outside, they saw all the saiyans crowding around Vegeta and a white, purpled, pinkish lizard looking creature that was talking to him. "What kind of creature is that?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi looking at the creature with a weird face. Elaina walked up to them and told them both who it was. "That is Lord Frieza, everyone in this universe fears him including Prince Vegeta and his father, when he was still alive. He is the most powerful warrior in the universe, but rumors said that if a saiyan reaches Super Saiyan level, only then can they beat Lord Frieza. That's why we are looking up to Prince Vegeta because his royal family have the possibility to turn into the legendary Super Saiyan in over 1,000 years."

Bulma looked at Vegeta again and then at Adel who was standing by the crowd looking very scared. "Chi-Chi, what do you think that Frieza guy is doing here?" Bulma asked looking back at her friend. "I don't know Bulma, but it looks to me that they are talking about something very important. Wait, is that Goku standing by Vegeta? If he gets killed I will never forgive him," Chi-Chi said looking straight at Goku. "Why don't we move closer to hear what they are talking about," Bulma said squeezing herself in the crowd to get through. They finally made it to the front and heard Vegeta say something.

"What are you doing here Frieza?" Vegeta said looking very angry. "Well Vegeta, I heard that there is someone in this planet that could beat me by becoming a legendary Super Saiyan. I would like to test that saiyan's power." Frieza said looking around at the crowd. 

~~~~~~~~~~A long pause of staring~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, are you going to show him to me or not? Or do you want me to blast all of these worthless saiyans until you show me this legendary saiyan." 

I'm not yet a Super Saiyan. Why did this dumb lizard come here anyways? It's too soon! My whole empire will fall if we don't fight him now, but we will all die. Vegeta thought to himself looking at Frieza.

"He's is not here…..yet! Now, are you going to leave or do you want me to call all of my top elite warriors to fight you?" Vegeta yelled turning really red with anger.

"Don't make me laugh Vegeta, the one you call elite saiyan warriors are nothing to me. I can kill them with my hands behind my back. You are all just pathetic just like how your King was when he died!" Frieza said laughing.

"What do you know about my father's death?" Vegeta asked yelling at Frieza again.

"Hahahaha!!! Your father wasn't killed by asteroids, I thought you guys were smart enough to know that, you all knew that King Vegeta couldn't just possibly die by asteroids now did you? Hahahaha! King Vegeta was killed at the mercy of my hands. Hahahaha! Stupid King went to Planet Orion. He didn't even realize that it was a trap. Hahahaha! The King begged me not to destroy your worthless saiyan planet because he said that one day there will be someone that will be able to beat me. As curious as I was, I did what your father told me, but in exchange for not destroying your planet……..Hahahaha………was his life!!!!!!!" Frieza said still laughing. "I've waited for days until that saiyan came, but no one did. What your father said I believe was a lie! So I decided to pay your planet a little visit before I destroy it," Frieza said while calling for the Ginyuu Force!!

Everyone was shock at what they heard. Bulma felt very bad for Vegeta. She could see that he wanted to kill Frieza, but couldn't!! Bulma saw how Vegeta felt through his eyes. It was filled with lots of hate, anger, and pride.

The Ginyuu Force came out of Frieza's spaceship! They presented themselves by dancing a weird dance and ending it with all sort of poses. They finally walked behind Frieza and just stood there looking at the saiyans around them that were looking at them weirdly. 

After hearing the truth about his father's death and how his father saved their planet by sacrificing himself made Vegeta really mad. Vegeta was so pissed that his anger kept rising and rising until his hair began to turn yellow. 

________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta a Super Saiyan before Goku? 

Yup, he is! I just thought that it would be nice if he transformed into a super saiyan before Goku. Well, see what happens on the next chapter!

Please Review!!!! =D =P =)

For all of you people that reviewed, I appreciated it! =D


	9. The Fight with Frieza

Well, here's what all of you guys been waiting for! Chapter 9!

Please R/R!!!!

I hope you like it!! =D

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 9/ The Fight with Frieza!

Vegeta's eyes turned bluish-green and he was surrounded by a yellowish glow. Everyone looked at Vegeta and knew that he had turned into a Super Saiyan!

"What is this?" Frieza said looking a bit shocked at what he saw. 

"Your worst nightmare! This is the end for you Frieza!" Vegeta said smirking. _Yes, I did it, I am a Super Saiyan! Now, I can avenge my father's death!_ "Prepare to die Frieza."

"Ha Frieza, now that Prince Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, he can kill you with his hands behind his back!! Hahaha!" Bardock said laughing. 

"Shut up you monkey!" Frieza shouted and blasted Bardock to the next dimension.

"Father!!" Goku screamed looking at the remains of his father.

"Poor monkey," was all Frieza could say before turning back to look at his Ginyuu Force. "My Ginyuu Force, I want you to kill all of these worthless saiyans."

"Yes, master Frieza," the Ginyuu force shouted all together. They started walking toward some saiyans and began punching them as if they were a bunch of punching bags.

Goku was raging with anger because of his father's death and the other saiyans that were being badly beaten. He was as pissed as Vegeta was right now that his hair turned yellow too and he too transformed into a super saiyan. Everyone looked at Goku and was surprised that he was a super saiyan because he was just a low-class saiyan warrior, but with great strength though.

Vegeta looked at Goku and was surprised as well. _Great my moment of super saiyan and he experiences it too. Oh well, now we can beat this dumb lizard once and for all. _"Kakarrot, get the Ginyuu Force while I get this lizard Frieza," Vegeta shouted staring at Frieza who was looking a little bit scared.

"You can't defeat me, you saiyans are nothing but a bunch of monkeys," Frieza said smiling.

"Bulma, what just happened? Goku and Vegeta have blond hair." Chi-Chi asked her friend looking very shock. "I have no clue Chi-Chi, but I think this is what Elaina was talking about. Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan," Bulma answered her friend amazed at the sight. Then they heard someone in the crowd say, "Yes, we could finally defeat Frieza once and for all now that Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot are Super Saiyans."

The fight finally started and Goku was fighting the Ginyuu Force while Vegeta was fighting with Frieza.

Goku punched Recoome really hard on the stomach that he helplessly fell to the ground. Then he blasted Guldo with an energy blast that made him fly really far. He looked at Jeice and Burter and destroyed them both with just two energy blast leaving nothing but dirt. Finally he killed Captain Ginyuu with a Kamehameha blast.

"My Ginyuu Force, what have you done? You worthless monkey!!" Frieza yelled looking really mad. Frieza was about to blast a crowded group that included Bulma and Chi-Chi in it, but it was deflected by Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Frieza and started walking toward him forming a ki blast. He released it and it hit Frieza in the arm making it come off.

Bulma was glad that Vegeta had saved her and Chi-Chi. "Everyone, we must evacuate! The spaceships are behind the castle. Come on everyone, let's go," Elaina screamed. But no one wanted to leave. "This is where we were born and this is where we will die!" Some of the saiyans yelled out. "Fine, then you shall all die. Though Prince Vegeta and Goku are strong, Frieza has an attack that can blow up this whole planet in an instant!" Elaina screamed. The saiyans still hesitated. "Bulma, Chi-Chi come with me!" Elaina said. "I'm not leaving until my Goku comes with us," Chi-Chi said shoving herself into the crowd and pulling Goku by the wrist. "Chi-Chi, no I can't leave, this is my home and I want to stay here until the end," Goku said looking at Chi-Chi. But Chi-Chi still dragged him all the way to a spaceship forgetting about Bulma and Elaina and blasted it to Earth. "Bulma, come on!" Elaina screamed taking Bulma's hand and pulling her to a spaceship. "What about Vegeta?" Bulma yelled looking back at Vegeta who was battling Frieza.

"You got to save yourself Bulma!" Elaina screamed once again pulling Bulma inside a spaceship. Since Elaina was a saiyan, Bulma couldn't let go of her grip because of her strength. Elaina pushed Bulma in a spaceship and punched in the coordinates for Planet Earth since she knew that Bulma was from around there and went out of the ship leaving Bulma all alone in it. The spaceship blasted off leaving all of the saiyans down there including Vegeta and Elaina. "Elaina, I thought you were coming!" Bulma yelled from inside of the spaceship looking down at Planet Vegeta. "I'm sorry Bulma, this is my home and this is where I will die," Elaina whispered to herself looking up at the sky where she last saw Bulma's ship fly.

Vegeta made another powerful blast that made Frieza fall to the ground looking helpless. 

Vegeta heard someone calling his name, so he turned around to see who it was. It was Elaina, his most trusted saiyan servant.

"Prince Vegeta, I sent Bulma and Chi-Chi back to Earth, but Chi-Chi dragged along Kakarrot!" Elaina said screaming at the top of her lungs, so that Vegeta could hear.

"That's good Elaina!" Vegeta said screaming back. Vegeta was suddenly interrupted by Frieza who blasted Adel because she told him he would finally die by the hands of Vegeta. Vegeta just looked at the place where Adel once stood and was glad that she was finally gone. "For once you did something right, Frieza!" Vegeta shouted at Frieza. "But, now it's time for you to die!" Vegeta shouted forming a ki blast. He released it and left a helpless Frieza with a hole in the center of his body. Frieza looked at the hole in his body and fell to the ground. 

Everyone began to cheer, but was stopped when Frieza came back up.

"No, I'm Frieza, the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Frieza shouted forming a really big energy ball.

"No, he will destroy this whole planet!" Elaina screamed running around looking for a safe spot to hide. 

Frieza released the energy bomb aiming right at Vegeta's castle. The ground began to shake, volcano mountains began to erupt and you could here lots of saiyans screaming for help. The ground began to open revealing more hot liquid magma. Lava was spurting out everywhere.

Vegeta looked at Frieza and blasted him once and for all with one of his most powerful attack, a Final Flash. After looking at the remains of Frieza, Vegeta flew toward a spaceship and tried to operate it, but it didn't work due to all of the vibrations going on around. "Damn this, I need to find another one!" Vegeta shouted to himself. He looked and looked for another spaceship, but just couldn't find one.

A lot of saiyans were already dead, the castle was destroyed and everything was about to be destroyed in less than a minute. Vegeta didn't know what to do. "Damn it why can't these stupid blasted spaceship work!" Vegeta screamed to himself. Suddenly, he saw an image of Bulma, he tried to walk to it, but then it disappeared. Vegeta knew what to do, he had to leave this planet to see Bulma once again. He looked around for more spaceships, but saw that they were all broken. He kept searching and searching until he found one that still look like it was in good condition. He punched in Earth's coordinates and blasted it off.

Bulma watch as Planet Vegeta exploded leaving a very bright light. "Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed and started crying.

________________________________________________________________________

Is this the end? Or not?!! Stay tune for the next chapter!!!

Please review!!!! =D


	10. Back to Planet Earth

Hey guys, here is Chapter 10!!! Thanks for reviewing last time. I really appreciated it! =D 

R/R

This chapter is mainly about Chi-Chi's wedding plans and stuff. =P

________________________________________________________________________

The Power of Love

Chapter 10/ Back to Earth

"Bulma, this is Chi-Chi, are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked her friend looking at a TV monitor. Bulma looked up from where she was. She had been crying since she last saw Planet Vegeta explode. "Chi-Chi is that you?" Bulma said looking for where the broadcast was coming from. She finally found it and looked at her friend Chi-Chi with Goku looking confused in the background. "Bulma, since you are a very good mechanic, can you tell us how many days it would take for us to reach earth?" Chi-Chi asked her friend who looked really lonely. "Wait let me check." Bulma answered punching in stuff on a computer. "Just three days because this spaceship that Elaina gave us is 20 times faster than a saiyan space pod." Bulma replied again. "I see Bulma, hey is Elaina there?" Chi-Chi asked her friend trying to look behind Bulma to see where Elaina was. "Chi-Chi, she isn't here, she stayed on the planet leaving me all alone in here. Vegeta is gone too," Bulma started to cry again. "I have to go now Chi-Chi, I want to be alone, I'll just contact you sometime, okay? Bye!" Bulma said turning off the monitor. "Vegeta," Bulma cried.

Two days had passed and Bulma contacted Chi-Chi once again. "Chi-Chi can you punch in these coordinates, so that we can land right in front of my house when we land on Earth," Bulma told her friend saying the coordinates. "Alright, Bulma just one more day and we land on Planet Earth. My wedding is still on. Are you still coming?" Chi-Chi asked her friend. "Of course Chi-Chi, I'll be there. Even though it'll make me lonely, I'll still go," Bulma said to her friend smiling trying to hide the sadness and pain she was feeling. "Well, I'll just see you in earth when we get there. Bye Chi-Chi," Bulma said to her friend with a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corp. and the Ox-King was still there. "Please Kame, just give me a sign telling me Chi-Chi is alright." Ox-King whispered to himself. Suddenly two spaceships came crashing down making the Ox-King jump out of his seat. Chi-Chi came down and ran to her father the minute she saw him. Goku just followed down behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs came running out of the house. As soon as they saw Bulma come out of her spaceship, they immediately ran to her. After a long time of explaining to their parents what had happen, Chi-Chi introduced Goku and told everyone that they were going to get married soon. Goku just scratched his head and said "Hi, nice to meet you guys." The Ox-King embraced Goku as his future son and told him he really liked him and that they should get married in two days. Goku and Chi-Chi only smiled at each other. "Come on, Chi-Chi, Goku, we need to get home." the Ox-King said throwing a capsule containing a car. He went inside and started the engine. "Well, aren't you guys coming?" he said looking at Goku and Chi-Chi. "Why ride a car if we could just fly," Goku said picking up Chi-Chi. He flew to the sky leaving a speechless Ox-King. "The only guys that I know of that could fly are Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chauo-zu, and Piccolo. That Goku sure is something else," the Ox-King said to himself driving away.

Bulma watched as Goku and Chi-Chi flew away. She thought about Vegeta again, how he always looked so serious. She then walked to her room and fell asleep. 

Bulma woke up the next day from a phone call. "Geez, can't anyone pick that phone up?" She ran downstairs as fast as she could hoping to make it before the caller hangs up. "Hello?" she said glad she made it. "Hey Bulma, it's me Chi-Chi, I just wanted to call you to tell you that my wedding will be tomorrow. I hope you can make it. Oh, and you can pick up your dress at my house, you are going to be my maid of honor," Chi-Chi said sounding really excited. "That's great Chi-Chi, I'll be over there in an hour." "Alright Bulma, I'll see you then." Bulma set the phone back to its normal position and went upstairs to take a bath. After thirty minutes in the bathtub, Bulma finally got out and dressed up. She went outside and left a note to her parents saying she went to Chi-Chi's house. Then she took out one of her capsule cars and headed to Chi-Chi's house. Once she was there, Chi-Chi came out with Goku in her hands and greeted her friend. They talked for awhile, but then Bulma had to go back home. "I'll see you tomorrow Chi-Chi!" Bulma said waving at her friend before driving off. "Poor Bulma!" Chi-Chi whispered to herself. "She still feels bad about what happened."

It was finally Chi-Chi's wedding day. Everyone was getting ready to go. Bulma took a bath right when she woke up, fixed her hair, put some make up on, and finally put on the dress that Chi-Chi gave her. She looked at the time and it was 10:25 A.M. "Oh no, Chi-Chi is going to kill me, her wedding starts at 10:30. Why did I have to wake up so late," Bulma screamed to herself. She ran downstairs only to find out that her parents have already left and didn't even bother to wake her up early. "I can't believe Mom and Dad didn't wake me up!!" Bulma screamed once again. She ran outside and drove all the way to Chi-Chi's wedding place.

"Where could Bulma be?" Chi-Chi asked herself looking at all the flowers surrounding her and the crowd. Chi-Chi decided to have a garden wedding because she always dreamed of having it. "Come on Chi-Chi, the wedding is going to start," one of Chi-Chi's bridesmaid said. "Ok, I'm coming," Chi-Chi replied looking for Bulma one last time. 

Bulma finally arrived at the wedding place and was happy that she made it in time because they were all just getting ready to start. "Yes, I'm glad I made it." Before Bulma could walk up to where she was suppose to be, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was Ch. 10! Sorry so short. I wonder who tapped Bulma on the back?! Hehe =D

Read the next chapter to find out!! =P

Please review!! =D


	11. The Power of Love

Well guys, it's finally the last chapter. I titled it the Power Of Love!! Read this chapter to understand why. Please R/R =D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Power Of Love

Chapter 11/ The Power Of Love

Bulma turned around to see who tapped her and was really surprised. 

"Hi Yamcha, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?" 

"I'm fine Bulma, how about you?" Yamcha replied smiling at Bulma. 

"Me, just the same ol same ol," Bulma answered back. 

"Well, I'll have to get to my spot now, so I'll talk to you later," Bulma said leaving a smiling Yamcha. She still didn't want to talk to him yet because of what he did.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled out. 

"I thought you weren't going to make it." 

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I just woke up late," Bulma replied. 

"Well, get to your place cause the wedding is going to start like now," Chi-Chi said walking back to where she came from.

Bulma followed Chi-Chi and went to her spot. She watched as the priest started talking. She then started to think about Vegeta.

"Wherever you are Vegeta, I just want you to know that I love you even though I never told you that," Bulma whispered to herself. 

She looked at Chi-Chi and Goku again. 

They are so happy. Why can't I be happy? Why did this all have to happen anyways? Was it my destiny and Chi-Chi's destiny? Is Chi-Chi and Goku really meant to be with each other? Was Planet Vegeta suppose to explode? Was Vegeta suppose to go to the other world? Am I suppose to love someone else? Why is this my destiny? Bulma was thinking to hard that she didn't know the wedding was almost over.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said looking at the two couples. "You may now kiss the bride." 

Goku looked at Chi-Chi in the eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. 

Everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple. Bulma smiled and hugged her friend. 

"I'll see you in the reception Bulma," Chi-Chi said to her friend. "Don't worry, I'll be there." They hugged again and Bulma watched as Goku and Chi-Chi flew away.

Bulma went back home to get ready for the reception. 

"It's 8:00, I need to go now," Bulma said to herself walking out of the house. "I guess my parents already went. 

They always do that." Bulma arrived at the reception which was celebrated at Chi-Chi's house and saw Goku and Chi-Chi dancing. She went up to them and joined them. 

~*~*~*~*~* After a long period of dancing, eating, and fun.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have to go home now Chi-Chi, it's too late. I need some rest," Bulma said laughing really hard. 

"Alright Bulma, take care," Chi-Chi replied smiling. "Have fun in your honeymoon Chi-Chi," Bulma screamed before driving away. 

Goku went up to Chi-Chi and waved goodbye to Bulma. 

"Chi-Chi, what's a honeymoon?" Goku asked scratching his head. 

"Let's go inside the house and I'll show you," Chi-Chi said smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~* A year had passed*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was outside of her house just enjoying the day. 

One of her friends Krillin was there.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said waving at her. 

"Hi Goku, who's the kid? Since when do you baby-sit? " Bulma said looking at the little boy.

"Oh, he's my son. His name is Gohan," Goku said smiling at Gohan.

"Hi Gohan, you're a shy one aren't you?" Bulma said petting him on the head. _I_

f Vegeta was still alive, I would want to have a kid with him. I'll never forget about you. Bulma sighed to herself.

"Earth to Bulma, it's time to eat," Krillin said waving a hand in her face. 

"I'm coming, Krillin," Bulma screamed in his ear. 

"So Goku, where's Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked her friend. 

"Oh, she's at home. She was really busy, so she decided not to come." Goku said grinning at her. 

"I see," Bulma replied looking at her friend. "Well, let's eat!" 

"Umm….Bulma, can I ask you something?" Goku said looking serious. 

"Yeah sure, what is it?" 

"Do you think of Vegeta sometimes?" Goku said looking up at the sky. "Wherever he is Goku, I will never forget about him. Let's just put it that way," Bulma said staring up at the blue sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~9 years had past~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corp and Bulma was working on another invention.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" an eight year old Gohan asked.

"Nothing much Gohan, just working on this new invention. Why?" Bulma replied looking at the young boy. 

"Nothing just curious cause that thing is huge." Gohan said looking up at the spaceship.

"It's a spaceship. What do you think? Is it nice?" Bulma asked a curious Gohan. "It's nice Bulma," Gohan answered smiling. 

"Thanks." Bulma replied smiling.

"Well….I have to go now Bulma, I just went here to test out my flying abilities, but I saw this thing, so I was just curious. I'll see you sometime Bulma. Bye!" Gohan said flying away.

"Bye kid!" Bulma yelled out watching him fly away.

~*~*~*Meanwhile out in space~*~*~*~

"We'll be landing on Planet Earth in an hour," a female computer voice said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma went inside her house because it was getting dark.

"I'll finish that spaceship tomorrow. Hmm…..I wonder where mom and dad are?" Bulma said looking around. 

"Oh, well. I'll just eat dinner by myself." 

Bulma went into the kitchen to eat some dinner. "

What do we have here? Aha….that one." Bulma took out a small box of pizza containing one slice of pizza in it. 

She heated it up in the microwave and ate. 

After eating She tossed her food in the garbage and walked into the living room. 

"What can I do? I'm so bored. I know, I'll watch TV!" Bulma was heading toward the remote when she heard a really loud crash and she fell before reaching the remote. 

"What the hell was that?" Bulma ran outside to see what it was. She saw her spaceship broken and wanted to kill the person that was responsible for it. 

She turned around only to bump into someone. 

"You did it didn't you!" She screamed and hit him in the balls. 

"Woman, what was that for?" 

"Woman, wait a minute he called me woman," Bulma whispered to herself. She looked up and saw someone with spiky hair. "Vegeta?" 

"Prince Vegeta to you," Vegeta answered back. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed again. 

"You're back, after all these years, what happened?" Bulma screamed again. 

"You're hurting my ear woman, stop screaming," Vegeta replied covering his ears. 

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you," he said heading toward the house with Bulma behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, the planet was about to explode and I couldn't find a spaceship, but then I saw an image of you and I knew I had to survive to see you once again and to tell you how much I have fallen for you. I saw a spaceship and immediately flew to it. I punched in some coordinates and it blasted off seconds before the planet exploded. I landed on this weird planet and they took care of me cause they found out that I was Prince Vegeta. They also gave me a spaceship so that I can come here. Well…..I finally defeated that tyrant Frieza and yeah Adel is dead too. Frieza blasted her. I was glad after hearing from Elaina that you were safe," Vegeta said taking her hand. "Is Elaina alright?" Bulma said looking at him in the eyes. "No, she was still there when the planet exploded," Vegeta answered. "So, where's Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"He's with Chi-Chi and his son Gohan," Bulma said smiling at him. 

"Kakarrot has a son?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, he's half saiyan half earthling," Bulma replied staring at him. 

Vegeta and Bulma were quiet for awhile until Bulma spoke up.

"I've missed you Vegeta and I wanted to tell you that I've always loved you even though I thought you were dead," Bulma said beginning to cry. 

"I'm sorry, if my pride took over my heart. I just wanted to be King so badly that I didn't really think about who I was hurting. I love you too, Bulma." Vegeta said wiping away her tears. 

He picked her up and carried her to her room. He lied her down on the bed…………..

(A/N: Yes, this is a lemon scene, I don't want to write a lemon, so just imagine it!!)

Bulma woke up the next morning to find Vegeta next to her. She just smiled. He was so gentle with her that night and she would never forget what happened. She stood up and went to take a bath. 

Vegeta woke up after he heard Bulma turn on the shower and thought to himself. 

__

The power of your love woman, kept me alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was it. How did you like the ending? Sorry if the ending wasn't all you expected, but this is my first time!

I made a lot of years pass because then if they see each other again, then Gohan wouldn't be born, only Goten and if Gohan isn't born then Pan wouldn't be born. Get me? Well, thanks for reading.

Please Review!! =D

Thank you!!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


End file.
